


To Weather a Storm

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Crimes & Criminals, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Post-Game(s), Prison, Rain, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, screw being heteronormative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Fighting for their lives on the rooftops, Vincent and Leo give into their pent-up feelings.Post-game, alternate ending of sorts!
Relationships: Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	To Weather a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this game so much! I've wanted to write something for them since the beginning of this year, and I finally played again and sat down and did it. 
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely fiance (my Leo~) and my BFF Jami who introduced me to this GORGEOUS game! I love you!!

Vincent hadn't accounted for things ending quite like this.

He'd given Leo every chance to go quietly, to reduce his long list of sentences in his history of highly criminal activity, yet here they were, mano a mano atop a rain-slicked rooftop in the dead of night. 

The cards fell as they would, and Leo wasn't going down without a fight. They punched and they kicked, clothes sticking to their soaked bodies as the torrential rain poured down upon them like a vengeful deity.

It was fitting, really, Vincent thought sardonically. Hell, almost poetic. 

Caught in a grapple of Leo's firm fists against his shirt, Vincent attempted to throw him off, swiping with a leg behind the other man's ankle, but Leo was quicker. Obviously used to slinking his way out of tight spots, Leo may have stumbled momentarily, but he sent Vincent reeling when he tackled fully against his midsection, fists and skull barrelling into him like an agitated bull. Vincent just happened to be his red cape.

Spiraling backwards, the wind knocked effectively from his lungs, Vincent hit the ground, hard, Leo soon on top of him.

Hips pressed to his, Leo's hefty, muscled weight atop him, he stared, teeth bared, down at him. 

Breaths coming out shallow, huffed through his clearly broken nose as blood poured from his nostril and down his lips, Leo screamed over the madly pattering rain and distant thunderclaps. His scraped knuckles lifted Vincent half off the ground as he gripped the collar of his sodden t-shirt and tugged him towards his face. 

The pain in his features was unfathomable as he yelled just centimeters from his features, as if the heavens themselves could hear him. Vincent almost thought they might, Leo's accented voice accompanied by thunderclaps.

"I fucking hate you! After everything! You fucking rat, after all we been through! _I hate you!"_

Leo shook him violently, not doing any favors for his surely-concussed head. One hand still gripping his shirt collar, Leo raised his opposite hand in a fist, and Vincent braced himself, eyes closed as he peacefully waited for the fatal blow to fall. 

Moments passed... nothing but the sound of their combined labored breathing, borne of adrenaline and pain, the steady pitter patter of precipitation and the sirens of police cars screaming from somewhere in the streets below.

The hit never came. 

Instead, Leo clung to him, his face pressed to Vincent's shoulder. He felt that he was trembling, shoulders quaking as he held him tight, as if his life depended on it.

"Then end it, Leo," Vincent said weakly, daring to peek one eye open. "You'll walk away a free man."

Leo was shaking his head against the side of Vincent's neck, now, in a moment of reprieve before the anger rose up inside of him all over again.

"I can't, man!"

"Why not?"

His head lifted, eyes dampened from more than just the rain, Leo looked tortured as he clung to Vincent harder. The wavering in his voice felt like a hot, serrated knife through Vincent's chest. 

"Because I fuckin' fell in love with you!"

The words fired through the darkened night like a gunshot held at point-blank-range. Maybe it was the fact that Vincent's ears were ringing, that he'd taken one too many punches, maybe he'd heard wrong... and yet, he found himself fumbling for words as he gasped for air. 

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! God, I hate you!"

"That's not what you said."

As Leo paused briefly, shaking his head and body quaking harder as he held his grip, Vincent caught him off guard as he bucked his hips, grabbing Leo by the arms and effectively rolling him so that Vincent was now pinning him. 

Leo struggled and kicked, attempting to gain the upper hand again, but Vincent held him firmly. 

"Get the hell off me!"

Pinning his arms above his head, wrists clasped in his clenched fists, and hips against Leo's, he acted on instinct, on feeling alone. Nothing he was used to, a cold and calculated man, Vincent leaned in to press his lips to Leo's, a testing of the waters. He was too shocked at his own actions to determine fully how it felt, heart racing along with the furious pattern of the rain against the rooftops. 

Leo instantly shut up, flailing ceasing entirely as he went limp beneath him.

When he pulled back, Leo's eyes were wide, mouth agape. 

"How can I trust you?! You motherfucker! Stop fucking with me!"

"I'm not fucking with you," Vincent said quietly, attempting true sincerity. He had every right to hate his guts, to never trust him, let alone a single soul again. "Because..."

"Because _what?!_ " Leo's broad chest hitched. 

"You already know. So _shut up,_ for once in your goddamned life." 

His grip on Leo's wrists lessened, knowing it was a risky move, but Leo didn't run, didn't attempt to throw him off. Instead, the other man gripped Vincent's face in both hands, urging him towards him. His lips were crushed to his, and this time, Vincent let himself taste him. The salty sweetness of his pretty bow-lips, stared at for many hours when Leo wasn't paying attention, back in their cells. And there was a hint of the metallic tang of blood, still dripping from his nose and down his chin. Vincent didn't care. He reciprocated fully, hips mechanically grinding against Leo's as they kissed, fervently, passionately, sloppily. Like two desperate teenagers as they clung and pawed and felt the hardness of each other's bodies.

Vincent found his hands trailing to the back of Leo's neck, fulfilling his urge to grip his full head of hair. Leo moaned, his hips rising with friction against his. The wet clothes clinging to their body left little to the imagination... they were turned on, an adrenaline-fueled haze that was more powerful than any incoming storm. 

Leo bit down on Vincent's bottom lip, issuing a groan, as Vincent dared to slip his tongue into Leo's awaiting mouth. He tugged firmly at Leo's deflated pompadour, feeling the other man's palms come to rest against his firm chest, as he traced his muscles, chiseled from years of intense police training and undercover jobs. 

There was so much he wanted to do to him. Strip him down, feel him up, bend him over and push inside. So many hedonistic acts and fantasies that were pent up, just waiting to be lived out. But for now, it was just a fever dream... they were in the middle of what was supposed to be Leo's capture, and they had wives and kids waiting for them. 

But how could something wrong feel so goddamned right?

The distant whirring of a helicopter approaching at last made them cease, breaths coming out hot and labored in that brisk evening air, lips just breadths apart as their noses touched.

"What do we do?" Leo asked, for once, not sounding his usual cocky self. He sounded panicked, afraid. 

It was a spur of the moment decision, and he could see fear flash in Leo's features, apparent as the lightning that electrified to the night sky. 

Vincent got off of him, stood, and reached his hand down to help him up. More than anyone, oddly enough, Leo's hand had always been there for him to hold.

"We find a way out, like we always do," Vincent said, offering a smile as Leo took his hand. Leo seemed hesitant, and again, he couldn't blame him... but his firm, unwavering grip showed his true nature. 

There were unfathomable obstacles in the oncoming storm, and even Vincent didn't have a master plan. But as Leo firmly gripped his hand, hefted easily from the ground, Vincent had no doubt that it was a storm they could face...

 _Together_.


End file.
